


Restless

by aldiara



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Drabble Day 2019, Gen, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 19:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: Ilithyia hates being pregnant.





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Drabble Day 2019](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/).

Ilithyia hates being pregnant. She hates the soreness and the swollen fingers, the ungainly bulge stretching out her expensive silks. She hates forever being uncomfortable and restless, searching some elusive position that will work for sleep.

She hates how Gaius, who used to come home and take her on the floor because he couldn’t wait, now barely looks at her, and when he does it’s with poorly concealed revulsion.

She makes all the right noises, cups the bulge and smiles with demure motherly pride, but half the time she wishes she could just carve the intruder out of her body.


End file.
